When PODs fail
by Jred4ever
Summary: Alan and Kayo are stranded after they have to perform an emergency landing. Awkward flirting ensures
The POD had failed. Alan Tracy and Kayo Kyrano were on a land based mission for international rescue and the POD had failed.

Fortunately for them, Alan had been able to perform a forced landing with little to no damage inflicted on the POD; but it had still failed, leaving them with no means of communication or transport in the middle of nowhere.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Alan, running a hand through his blonde hair as he stood before the POD.

Kayo, on the other hand scrambled through the POD as if she was trying to find something. Suddenly, without warning, Kayo threw a rucksack onto the ground beside Alan as well as slinging another over her right shoulder.

"I packed the bare essentials before we left base, I knew it would be a tough mission so I thought it was best to be prepared" she remarked, smirking at his bewildered face.

"How do you always know what to do?" He questioned thoughtfully.

"We were taught to always be prepared in our training, Alan" she exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh... I guess I didn't take it in properly that day" he suggested shyly as Kayo made her way behind the POD. "What are you doing?" He cautiously asked.

"Getting changed" she replied from behind the POD.

A blush crept on to Alan's face at the prospect of his best friend, who was a girl whom he also had feelings for, getting changed mere metres away from him.

"Can you keep watch, just in case anyone comes along" she requested.

"Y...yeah, sure. Wait, why are you getting changed again?" He pondered, a blush still secreted on his face.

Just then, Kayo emerged from behind the POD with her hair down; wearing her usual blue T-shirt and green cargo trousers, the rucksack slung firmly over her right shoulder again.

"The chances are we are going to need help from someone, if they know that we are from international rescue they are just going to go crazy and faun over us. We just need be teenagers that have got a bit lost. Okay?" Explained Kayo.

Alan nodded, his face still red from blushing.

"Alan, are you blushing?" She questioned, using the opportunity to tease him.

"N...no, I...it's just the sun a...and the heat. That's all" he excused as Kayo smirked further.

"Right, okay. You'd better get changed so we can get moving" she suggested, gesturing to Towards the bag at Alan's feet; picking it up, he clambered behind the POD to get changed.

A few moments had passed when suddenly, Kayo turned around to face Alan. "I think I left my hairband down there, would you mind finding it for me?" She asked.

Alan, who at this point was completely shirtless and only wearing his cargo shorts and converse, blushed harder tea he knew was humanly possible.

"Why couldn't you wait until I was done?" He asked annoyed, Kayo shrugged. "You just wanted to see me naked didn't you? Oh you can have a nice laugh with my brothers over this! Why don't you take some photos while you're at it as well?" He exclaimed.

In the midst of his rage, Alan failed to notice Kayo's eyes scanning across his bare, yet decently toned, chest; a small smile playing on her lips.

Just then; Alan bent down to fetch Kayo's hairband for her, breaking her trance.

"Look Alan, I'm sorry. I have no idea what part of me thought it would be okay of me to ask you whilst you were getting changed of all things." She apologised weakly.

Alan passed the hairband to her, before kneeling down again to grab his T-shirt. "Kayo it's fine, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. We all do stupid things" he offered.

Kayo swiftly placed her hair into a neat ponytail as Alan joined her from behind the POD. His rucksack also slung over his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" She questioned.

"Your hair" he remarked.

"oh yeah, it's fine thanks." She replied awkwardly. "Nice abs by the way" she teased once more with a smirk.

Alan's blush returned once more. "Um o..okay. Thanks, I...I guess" he stuttered.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Kayo announced trying to change the subject.

The pair of them walked for what the presumed to be miles as the sun eventually began to set. When suddenly, a Black pick up truck pulled up next to them; the window opened to reveal a young woman with dark hair and a lip piercing behind the wheel, as well as another woman around the same age with lighter hair, a rather plain face and a bright smile sitting in the passenger seat.

" Are you alright? Out here on your own in a place like this. It's a bit dangerous, don't you reckon?" Pondered the concerned driver.

"Would it be alright if you gave us a lift?" Questioned Kayo.

"Of course, where do you want to go?" Replied the cheery passenger.

"Bristol" Kayo explained bluntly.

"Are you sure? That's where all the shit is hitting the fan!" Exclaimed the driver.

"yeah, we know. Alan here has some family he needs to reach" Kayo excused.

"Fair enough" agreed the driver "hop on in, I'm afraid we don't have any seats so you'll have to make do"

Without another exchange, Alan and Kayo climbed into the back of the pick up truck, a late chill embraced the pair as they drove down the lonely road.

Alan began to rub his arms as a result of decrease in temperature.

"Are you cold, Alan?" Asked Kayo concerned.

"Yeah, a bit, I guess" he shrugged.

Kayo reached for the rucksacks and removed a blanket from each of them.

"There you go." She offered, handing one to him.

Alan nodded a silent thanks as he draped it around himself; Kayo followed him in doing so herself.

It was then in this moment that they noticed "A thousand and one nights" playing softly in the background.

Alan yawned, and placed the side of his head against the back of the truck, and faced Kayo.

"What a day, huh?" He sighed.

"Yeah" she sighed back, gazing into is shimmering blue eyes.

Returning the gaze, Alan began to move slightly closer to her. Kayo picked up on the gesture and began to move forward also. This continued to the point where their faces were mere inches apart; Kayo offered one more deep glance of admiration before allowing her eyes to flutter shut, Alan following shortly behind.

Their lips were about to touch, when suddenly a loud death metal song blasted into their ears! Throwing the couple away from each other in surprise and shock!

Alan leapt forward, hitting his lip on a sharp part of the truck.

"Ugh" he groaned as he sat up groggily, leaning against the back of the truck once more.

"Alan you're bleeding!" Exclaimed Kayo, as she searched desperately though a rucksack.

Alan went to touch the open wound, however Kayo prevented him by playfully slapping his hand.

"Don't do that, it could become infected" she scolded, still searching through the bag. Eventually, she retrieved a packet of tissues. "Tilt your head back"

Alan did as she said as Kayo dabbed is bleeding lip with the tissue. He glanced down at her, the concentration in her eyes almost taking his breath away.

"Kayo?" Alan tried to pronounce as she tended to the wound.

"Shhhh, let me try and stop the bleeding first" she gently commanded, her focus completely on Alan's injury.

Tentatively, Alan placed a hand on Kayo's free one; staring directly into her eyes. She looked away, trying to maintain focus on the bleeding.

"Right, I think the bleeding has stopped, just keep hold of the tissues just in case" she recommended.

An awkward silence then fell between them. Kayo sat, staring at the ground. Alan on the other hand looked up, trying to find the words to put together in this moment.

"Kayo?" He started again, in a swift boost of confidence.

"Yeah?" She mused.

"Before, you know, this" he gestured, pointing to his lip. "Was there a thing, you know a moment happening?"

Alan turned a deep shade of red as Kayo looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I guess there was" she blushed.

"If...if you want to forget it happened that's fine.." He sighed in defeat.

"I don't want to forget." She replied boldly, "that is if that's alright with you?"

"Awesome!" He almost yelled in joy. "I mean, yeah, that's cool with me"

Kayo smiled, before leaning forward and planting a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Alan smiled back as they journeyed into the distance. On a trip to save the world.


End file.
